


I Can Feel It

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backs of his fingers trailed down the side of her bare arm, the metal tickling a chill down along her skin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel It

 The backs of his fingers trailed down the side of her bare arm, the metal tickling a chill down along her skin. Jane was standing in front of the window watching the rain fall, droplets splattering against the glass in the night. The kitchen light was on, but here in the living room it was mostly dark.

His chest pressed against her back- bare, he wasn't wearing a shirt. She could feel the ridge of the metal plate on his chest through her thin cotton t-shirt. The other hand came to rest low against her belly, pulling her back against him until she could feel the hard bulge of his erection against her backside.

She reached up her hand to tangle it in the back of his long hair, eyes closing as she let her head fall back against his shoulder. “James,” she breathed, and his fingers dug in for a second against her abdomen.

He sighed, his breath stirring her hair as he mouthed at the back of her neck.

She made a lazy maya with her hips, and then another one, purposely rubbing against his straining cock, and his fingers tightened against her again before his hands on her hips turned her towards him.

His blue eyes were piercing in the dark, looking down at her with an intensity that made the heat rise in her face. He took a step forward, pushing into her until she moved back. The window was considerably colder against her back than he had been, and she fought a shiver as she licked her lips, unable to look away from the intensity of his gaze.

He took her hand, fingers twining in hers, until the back of it was pressed against the window above her head. She gasped at the chill against her bare skin, and the ghost of a smile moved across his lips.

He leaned down, head ducking in until he was nipping at the side of her neck. She let her head fall to the side, eyes fluttering shut as his lips worked against her skin. The edge of teeth made her gasp again, and she heard a sound almost like a growl rising up out of his throat, vibrating out along her skin.

His knee was working between her legs until his rock-hard thigh was pressed up against her very intimately. His other hand was heavy on her waist, fingers hot even through the fabric of her shirt. He was nipping, sucking, biting against her skin to the point where he'd leave marks.

Jane moaned. She gripped his shoulder, the pads of her finger pressing in the taut line of muscle. “James,” she whispered again, and his teeth clamped down over the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

His fingers were working the hem of her shirt up until she could feel his skin almost scalding against hers. Rough, his hand was slightly rough as it slid up the side of her ribs until his thumb was brushing against the side of her breast.

He pulled back, releasing her just long enough to pull her shirt off and over her head. It was dropped on the floor, and this time both wrists were caught in the metal circle of his finger and thumb, pressed up over her head. Her own fingers tangled again in his silky hair as he worked down to her clavicle, his teeth catching over the ridge.

His fingers found one sensitive nipple, teasing it to a stiff peak. “James,” she whimpered. Her hips were shifting, riding the hard thigh pushed between her own. The seam of her jeans pressed in against her center, but it wasn't enough. She felt like she was chasing sensation as she writhed against him.

He straightened up. “Look at me,” came in a low voice, and she dragged her eyes open to look up at him. There was a triumphant look on his face, a smirk moving across his lips. “Do you want me?”

“James,” she moaned, her fingers twisting together where he was holding them above her head.

He undid her pants, pushed them down with one hand. His hand caught in the waistband of his own dark sweats, pulling them down over where his cock was jutting up towards her, the head already damp with pre-come. “Do you want me?” he repeated, reaching down to take hold of his erection, lazily pumping it once, again.

“James, please.” She was unable to keep her eyes open any longer, and then he was lifting her against the glass, swallowing her protest at the chill with his mouth against her own. His tongue pushed past her lips even as he lined her up with his thick erection. His hand on her backside guided her down as he pushed up, slowly driving deep inside her.

He was rocking against her, one thumb dancing over her clit as she locked her legs around his hips. Her fingernails were digging into her palm, the slow drag of his cock winding her tighter and tighter...

Jane sat up. She was panting, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. It was dark in her room, and a quick check of her phone told her it was 4:43 in the morning.

She groaned, flopping back against the bed. This was the third time this week she'd dreamed about James. For all the good it did her, he'd barely said two words to her since he'd moved in.

She was aching with arousal, and she let her hand slide down her belly, seeking the slick heat between her legs. Two fingers circled feverishly against her clit even as she tried to hold the feeling of James filling her, the deep thrust of his cock.

“James,” came out on a long moan as her pleasure crested and broke, flooding her body with warmth. She let herself sag back against the mattress, trying to catch her breath.

The door opened, and she snatched the sheet up to cover her bare breasts. She could only see a shadowed shape in the darkness, but the voice that came through the open door was unmistakable. “Yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous:  
> Jane/Bucky Powerful by Major Lazer ft. Ellie Goulding
> 
> OMG This song. OMG. I was all, "I'm not going to write anything smutty!" Yeah.


End file.
